Fallen
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Sedihnya, ketika kau tahu bahwa DIA adalah masa depanmu, dirimu yang kembali ditindas. Hindia Belanda x Indonesia/Semi AU/Semi Historical/M for plot, hints of lime and probably sadism


**_KISAH INI BERDASARKAN AKAN BEBERAPA BAGIAN DARI SEJARAH INDONESIA SECARA UMUM. LAIN DARIPADA LATAR BELAKANG SEJARAH, SEGALA PENCERITAAN DISINI ADALAH MURNI FIKSIONAL!_**

Dan jangan lupa untuk membaca Pudnot di bawah. Mungkin bisa memperjelas beberapa hal.

* * *

**2321**

Gelap.

Samar-samar tercium bau anyir akan daging dan mayat busuk. Kemudian tiba pada indera penciumannya bau-bau besi berkarat khas darah, parahnya, dalam jumlah yang banyak. Sosok itu menggeliat, meronta-ronta, dengan nafas memburu, berusaha melepaskan diri dari sesuatu yang merantai pada kedua tangannya. Ia menunduk, dan sadar bahwa tubuhnya bergelantungan pada ketinggian lebih dari satu meter. Rupanya orang itu memang sudah tak kenal ampun padanya, ya.

Kenapa ia berada di sini pula? Desahan pun keluar bersama dengan mengambangnya pikiran itu, merutuk kepada dirinya karena begitu lemahnya ia sampai tertangkap. Dan dari semua orang yang menangkapnya, mengapa harus **_dia_**, sih? Yang paling sadis, tak kenal ampun, dan terparah di antara semuanya. Sedikit menyesal karena pikirannya untuk mati dengan damai di atas ranjang sambil menatap pada kebun di musim panas, dengan burung gereja bersiulan. Yah, setidaknya ia tahu pasti akan mati hari ini. Itu pasti. Sangat pasti.

Pintu di salah satu sudut ruang gelap itu terbuka. Seberkas sinar―entah lampu atau matahari, ia tak peduli lagi―segera menyakiti matanya yang belum terbiasa dengan terang. Memang, ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di tempat aneh ini, tetapi yang pasti cukup lama hingga indera penciumannya sudah terbiasa dengan bau karat dan anyir yang menusuk. Tapak langkah itu terdengar lagi, semakin dekat, menuju ke arahnya. Sesuatu yang berkilat, ada pada tangannya.

Bunyi dencing, ia jatuh. Menarik nafas, ditarik. Gelap, lalu terang. Dimana ini? Ia tak henti-hentinya bertanya. Kapankah aku akan benar-benar mati? _Segera, tetapi tidak sekarang_. Mengapa aku harus tertangkap? _Karena ia lemah_.

Sesuatu yang mengkilat itu kemudian menusuk tangan kirinya, satu lagi, pada tangan kanannya. Tak ada tenaga untuk berteriak, walau kepalanya terasa ingin pecah karena teriakan itu tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan dingin, meraba dan dengan sengaja menyentuh pada lukanya, lalu sakit yang mendera. Ya Allah, mengapa kau begitu kejam? Pikirnya hanya berhenti berpikir sampai situ saja.

Tusuk, hajar, dan hantam. Tak berhenti, tanpa ada belas kasihan. Darah mengucur, tak ada daya untuk membuka mata lagi. Namun mengapa jiwanya masih enggan berpaling jua? Oh, tolong, siapa saja, tolonglah ia! Tak adakah yang mau berbagi kasih pada negeri yang kini diperlakukan lebih rendah dari binatang ini?

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, anak-anak bangsamu telah berpaling darimu, lari ke negeri lain, lalu menghujatmu."

Tolong, jangan katakan itu. Itu tidak benar! Begitu keras ia berharap agar si jabrik di atasnya itu tak berkata hal yang sangat membunuhnya... Tolong, tolong! Bibirnya begitu liar berkomat-kamit. Memohon ampun kepada sang dewata, meminta belas kasihan, berharap semuanya ini hanya mimpi. Ya, semoga saja semuanya ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi mengerikan ketika tangan-tangan besar itu meraba-rabanya, menyiksanya, memberikan berbagai sentuhan hingga bagian tubuhnya yang paling pribadi agar ia semakin jatuh.

Masuk, lalu keluar. Cairan dan bau anyir bercampur dengan apak yang sangat tidak nyaman. Mengapa harus demikian memualkan? Tidak bisakah berhenti saja, semua cambukan, ikatan, dan segala perbuatan yang menjatuhkan dan menghancurkan dirinya ini? Tuhan, tolong! Berkali-kali ia memohon, dan berkali-kali juga malaikat surga lupa akan permohonannya.

"Anak munafik. Sekarang kau baru mau berdoa, hmm?"

Ia tidak munafik. Bukan **_dia_**yang munafik! Tak adakah yang mengerti, bahwa ia dan rakyatnya itu berbeda? Berbeda-beda tetapi tetap satu? Rasanya sekarang akan ia ganti dengan "Mereka satu, tetapi berbeda!" Hah, bukankah itu motto yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana dengan bangga? Kini ia pakai alasan itu untuk menyangkal dirinya sendiri.

Yah sudahlah, tak masalah, selama ia bisa mati tanpa kesengsaraan dan kenistaan berlanjut. Ia tak peduli akan kemana akal sehatnya, selama ia tak perlu merasakan bahwa ia masih punya akal sehat, ia tak masalah jika tubuhnya diambil, dicerai, dipatahkan, atau apa pun itu, terserah!

Demikianlah, hal itu menandai Republik Indonesia, yang kini telah hancur tak bersisa.

* * *

**Antithesis**  
_A Nederlands-Indië x Republik Indonesia fanfiction to celebrating 67th Birthday of Our Beloved Homeland._

_Part Two of Dialectic Trilogy_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_History of Java © Thomas Stamford Raffles_

**WARNING**_  
Half-AU/**Hindia Belanda x Indonesia**/NethIndië/Gajeness overload/Male!Indonesia & Male!Indië/Historical Fic_

* * *

_[**Antithesis**; sesuatu yang berbeda. Berlawanan. Saling menentang. Kontras.]_

_Ah, kawan. Bukankah definisi itu sama dengan eksistensi dari '**kita**'?_

* * *

_Hei, masih ingatkah kau, akan nyiur yang melambai sejuk di tepi pantai itu?_

_Ingatkah akan kapal yang besar, lebih besar dari pada yang pernah kau lihat, dengan layar putih yang terhempas oleh angin semilir yang membawanya ke pantaimu, pelabuhanmu itu?_

_Kuyakin kau masih ingat, tentang sekelompok orang berkulit putih dengan rambut secerah gandum muda dan sepasang mata yang seolah di-ekstrak dari laut. Pakaian dan bahasa yang sangat asing bagimu, segalanya terlihat gemerlap pada mereka saat itu. Kau yang masih belia, hanya mampu tertegun akan segala keindahan dan keinginan berdagang yang di bawa dari tanah bernama Eropa sana._

_Segalanya nampak sempurna di matamu, apalagi ketika ia, Koninkrij der Nederlanden, berlutut dan mengecup punggung tanganmu._

_Tanpa tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya, melalui kecupan terkutuk itu lah yang mengawali segala mimpi burukmu..._

...yang kau harap benar-benar berakhir mulai sekarang ini.

Kini 1945. 17 Agustus 1945, pada pukul 10 pagi. Teks proklamasi yang pendek namun penuh makna itu dibacakan dengan lantang, penuh dengan keteguhan dan keyakinan. Satu teks yang membuatnya bebas dari kungkungan lingkaran setan bernama penjajahan, dan yang ia yakini pasti akan membawanya kepada kemenangan bernama independen dan kebebasan.

Ia tahu dari jauh sana, sang penjajah tengah menitikkan air matanya. Bukan karena senang seperti dirinya, Raka Pratama Mandala, tetapi karena satu anak yang paling ia sayangi―mungkin, itu kan hanya tebakannya saja. Barangkali ia dianggap sebatas aset saja, dan sekali lagi, itu mungkin―akhirnya lepas juga. Tapi ya sudahlah, ia juga seorang _nation_ yang punya hak untuk bebas juga kan?

_"Selama beberapa dekade kita, Rakyat Indonesia, telah berjuang untuk kebebasan negara kita-bahkan selama ratusan tahun!"_

Ya, benar. Itu benar, dan ia bangga karena akhirnya ia bisa bebas juga. Bebas! Kau tahu itu bebas? Jika belum tahu, kau akan mengerti betapa berartinya bebas setelah 350 tahun dijajah. Yah, terang saja kalian yang membaca kisah ini tak tahu bagaimana rasanya, karena segalanya hanya terpatri sebatas buku sejarah saja.

Tetapi baginya, semuanya itu lebih dari buku sejarah. Semuanya itu kenangan. Segala siksa, segala tawa, air mata, derita, kagum, kesal, marah, dendam, semuanya itu nyata baginya. Semuanya berbeda, dan hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana rasanya. Hanya dia yang tahu jauh lebih banyak daripada buku sejarah yang kalian baca. Dan hanya dia, yang benar-benar tahu apa yang paling menyeramkan dari yang namanya sejarah.

**_"Kami bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menjatakan kemerdeka_****_an Indonesia…"_**

Ah teks itu, bagaimana setiap kata-kata itu menyerap perlahan, meluluhkan hatinya, benar-benar sensasi yang tak terbayangkan bahagianya. Sudah hampir ratusan tahun ia bertanya-tanya akan arti kemenangan dan kebebasan. Juga seringkali ia tak mengerti mengapa dulu America itu lepas dari sang _motherland_-nya, tetapi kini ia mengerti, paham akan seluruhnya.

Satu-satunya yang tidak ia pahami adalah mengapa ia bertemu dengan **DIA**, di waktu yang sangat memorial seperti ini... Tunggu, seharusnya ia bertanya mengapa **DIA** bisa ada. _Ada,_ secara eksistensi, sebab tak mungkin sekali orang itu _ada_ selagi dirinya berada!

**_"Atas nama Bangsa Indonesia_**

**_Soekarno-Hatta."_**

Ia mengusap matanya, sekali, lalu dua kali ketika teks itu selesai terbaca dan orang-orang berhamburan, saling merayakan akan bebasnya mereka dari teror penjajahan. Mereka tengah bersukaria, tetapi tidak untuknya yang kini diselimuti ngeri dan teror. Tak seharusnya _orang itu_ ada disini! Sepantasnya ia menghilang setelah teks proklamasi itu terucap oleh sang Insinyur!

Tetapi orang itu masih ada. Masih berdiri tegak.

Dengan seringai paling menyebalkan yang pernah ditatap Raka.

Maka otaknya memerintah kedua kakinya untuk berjalan ke arah lelaki yang sama persis sepertinya. Rambut eboni yang kasar dan agak tak teratur, postur tubuh seperti remaja yang penuh luka. Paling-paling yang membedakan antara ia dan orang itu adalah sebelah matanya yang bukan secokelat kayu cendana seperti mata kanannya, melainkan biru, biru azure yang mengkilat.

"Mengapa kau masih disini."

Daripada disebut bertanya, mungkin bernyata terdengar lebih tepat. Ketus dan kesal meliputinya, Raka sang personifikasi dari apa yang nantinya lebih dikenal sebagai Republik Indonesia, ketika dua bola mata cendana itu memandang tajam pada sang "_doppelganger_"-nya. Itu pun juga jika masih dikata pantas disebut _doppelgangger_. "Seharusnya kau sudah mati."

Ya, lelaki kembarannya dengan heterochromia itu bukanlah Republik Indonesia. Di depannya berdiri sosok lain bernama _Nederlansche-Indië_. **[1]**

"Kau kira jika kau bebas dengan membacakan teks kosong itu dan kau menjadi 'Indonesia' berarti bisa lepas sepenuhnya dari Willem?" tawanya sadis, menusuk hingga ubun-ubun anak yang baru merdeka itu serasa panas dan bergetar. "Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku, bahkan jika kini kau menjadi satu negeri yang baru dan stabil. Aku akan tetap ada."

"Kau tetap tak menjawabku : Mengapa?"

Akan kata-kata itu, Indië tersenyum. Dengan penuh tatapan hangat dan tawa lugu, ia menjawab sekehendak apa yang ditanyakan sang "kembarannya" yang rasanya semakin bersikeras saja bertanya. "Jangan salah paham. Sesungguhnya tak pernah ada 'dua' dari kita. Kau tak akan dapat membunuhku karena kita ini sama, sama-sama mewarisi darah Majapahit Yang Agung dan Sriwijaya Yang Mulia dari garis waktu yang sama." senyum itu berubah menjadi dingin, serasa hasrat membunuh. "Hanya saja, kau bisa katakan jika kita punya visi yang berbeda."

Indië beranjak semakin mendekati Raka, melayangkan pada bibir ranum milik negeri yang baru saja merdeka itu suatu kecupan yang kasar, penuh keinginan. Ia terpaku, dan untuk sesaat tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Selamat merasakan kemerdekaanmu. Akan kubuat selanjutnya menjadi lebih pahit dari apa yang pernah ada."

Sebab setelahnya ia tersadar, lelaki bangsat itu telah menghilang, seolah menjadi angin yang bertiup di pagi hari itu.

* * *

_Kala pertama ia berjumpa dengan makhluk itu boleh dikata sekitar seratus tahun lebih yang lalu, ketika kompeni di Nusantara jatuh. Di kala 1811 di mana lelaki yang menyebut dirinya sebagai England itu datang dan mendidik dirinya selayaknya manusia biasa yang memang perlu bimbingan. Ia, Nusantara, adalah kaum yang akan menjadi negeri nantinya, walau kini masih sebatas tanah kolonial milik Belanda saja._

_Dalam tangan sang Netherlander, ia hanya sampah yang kebetulan menyimpan banyak hadiah. Sampah, kotor, dan sepantasnya dianggap tak sederajat. Begitulah lelaki berkepala tulip itu mendidiknya kan? Senyum-senyum manis itu, tawa yang eksklusif hanya untuk dirinya, dan segala ekspresi cinta itu palsu. Ia memang dibodohi, tetapi ia tak bodoh! Toh, cepat atau lambat pun akhirnya ia sadar juga._

_Tetapi England berbeda._

_Ia tak dibodohi, ia dibimbing. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak sepenuhnya rugi seperti kala sang Nederlanden itu menanganinya._

_"Salam hormatku padamu, anak muda."_

_Pendek, dan formal seperti biasa. Tetapi ketika senyum dan sorot mata hijau itu tiba pada wajahnya, bisa ia lihat betapa serakahnya―itu maklum kan? Mereka ini personifikasi dari negara, yang dibentuk oleh kumpulan manusia yang kotor dan tak sempurna―dan semangat yang lebih daripada sekadar ingin menjajah. Ia bisa melihatnya, betapa hangatnya sang Englishman padanya. Betapa ia sangat pengertian dan peduli padanya, semuanya itu membuat Raka tersenyum akan segala waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama, dalam berbagai macam momen yang bisa mereka luangkan._

_"Kau tahu, Raka, aku iri padamu."_

_Dan di lain waktu, sang kapten penguasa tujuh lautan itu akan mengajaknya berkelana menuju hutan-hutan pelosok di tanah Nusantara-nya, setelah selama ini hal itu tak pernah sampai karena kurungan bernama penjajahan yang mengekangnya. Ia akan berkelana bersama-sama juga dengan anak buah kesayangan England di Nusantara ini, Thomas._**[2]**_ Berkelana, menemukan, belajar, berbagi. Betapa rindunya ia dengan alam, dan ketika kedua mata cokelat Belgia itu dipertunjukkan akan keajaiban alam yang bahkan selama ini tak pernah ia sampai untuk melihat, ia sadar. Sadar bahwa ia perlu tahu lebih banyak._

_"Lihat, bukankah harimau jawa ini begitu eksotis? Bukankah Raflessia ini begitu langka dan indah? Tidakkah semuanya itu indah nan langka di matamu? Percayalah Thomas. Kau tak akan bisa membawa satu pun dari ini ke tanah Inggris. Mereka tak akan hidup." Maka Raka akan berkata demikian, ketika ia melihat gemerlap kagum dari Thomas. Tentu saja Thomas hanya akan mengelus pelan kepala Raka dan berkata bahwa sayang sekali ia tak bisa membawa semuanya pulang, barang sebagian saja._

_"Tentu, tetapi bagiku, melihatnya dan mencatatnya untuk sementara ini saja sudah cukup."_

_Di waktu kebanyakan, England akan datang ke kamarnya, membacakan dan mengajarkan tentang berbagai hal. Bahasa, budaya, kultur, adat, sopan-santun, politik, ekonomi. Ia ajarkan semuanya itu untuk calon negara yang lebih dari berpotensi satu itu, dan semuanya ia ajarkan dengan baik. Ia selalu mencoba meyakinkan sosok bernama Raka itu untuk jangan takut padanya. Ia tak seperti para _Netherlander_ itu, yang kemana-mana selalu membawa senjata dan tak pernah percaya padanya. England percaya, dan ia yakin bahwa jika ia memberikan edukasi untuk negeri ini, tak akan ada rugi baginya. _**[3]**

_"Aku juga mendidik banyak koloni. Mungkin sesekali kau harus berjumpa lagi dengan India. Kudengar dia pendidikmu sewaktu kau masih belia, hmm?"_

_Ah, abang India. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa pada si kakak―sedikit―mesum yang telah menurunkan banyak kultur dan pengetahuan serta kepercayaan tentang Yang Maha Kuasa padanya? Tentu, ia masih ingat jelas. Ia juga rindu akan keluarga-keluarganya. Juga kepada Tawalisi, Brunei, Temasek, Malaka! Betapa ia rindu pada mereka, dan ia rasa jika ia tetap menjadi anak baik bagi England, ia pasti bisa berjumpa dengan mereka lagi. Ya, pasti bisa._

_"Belajarlah, ketahuilah tentang dunia. Aku akan membukakan segalanya itu untukmu, kalau kau mau."_

_Maka ia terus belajar. Mengaplikasikan segala pembelajarannya dengan harapan ia dapat menjadi maju, agar ia dicintai oleh sang _colonialist_. "Hanya saja, jangan lupa karena siapa saja kau dapat menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Selalu ingat, karena merekalah yang telah membangunmu, membesarkanmu sehingga mereka segan padamu. Jangan lupa, Raka, jangan pernah lupa untuk selalu menghormati mereka ketika kau besar nanti." dan tak henti-hentinya ia berpesan akan hal itu, sampai-sampai kau terbayang-bayang mengenai kenapa England tak jemu-jemu juga berpesan._

_Maka satu hari, kau tanyakan padanya. "Mengapa?"_

_"Karena aku pernah mempunyai seorang adik yang begitu kusayang." Ia mendesah, sembari membacakan kepada Raka akan segala buku-buku politik itu. Dari balik jendela kamarnya, dapat ia lihat lampu yang agak remang dari ruangan lain milik si Thomas._

_Sayang, kebahagiaan tak pernah berlangsung lama._

_Mengapa gelap harus kembali setelah segala terang yang ia lihat selama lima tahun terakhir? Dan yang terparah di antara semuanya, si jahanam pedofil itu membawa seorang anak yang... uh, bisa dikata mirip_―_nyaris persis_―_dengan dirinya. Betapa ia benci, benci sekali, dan premonisi akan segala ketakutannya, mungkin bermula dari titik ini._

_"Salam kenal." Senyum ramah dari wajah yang identik_―_segalanya, terkecuali mata heterochromia itu―dan orang itu bersujud di hadapanmu. Mengecup punggung tanganmu. Rasanya aneh saja melihat seorang yang identik dengan diri kita tengah mengecup punggung tangan kita sembari berlutut hormat, tetapi memang benar itu lah yang terjadi di kala itu._

_"Aku bukan bagian barat, tengah, atau timurmu. Bukan bagian dari negeri lain pula._

_._

_**"Aku, adalah kau."**_

* * *

Kau tahu, dulunya ia adalah negeri yang senang berperang.

Kala tahun 1960 sampai dengan 1966 itu, ia senang bergencat senjata dengan mantan penjajahnya dulu, juga dengan sang adik yang telah menghinanya, jauh lebih rendah dari binatang di kala itu. Ia senang melihat ekspresi ketakutan mereka, ia senang berada di atas mereka ketika semua kapal selamnya membuat gemetar sang mantan penjajahnya di laut Arafura tahun 1962 itu benar-benar membuatnya tertawa.

Sedikit kecewa juga karena ia harus kehilangan satu kapal selam dan komandan terbaiknya, tapi biarlah. Ia jelas sedih, tetapi kesedihan itu dapat dengan terlalu mudah tertutupi dengan kegembiraan dari wajah sang _Netherlander_ yang benar-benar pucat. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat ekspresi yang begitu _priceless_ dari si bedebah itu? Oh ya, sekali-kali pun dalam seratus atau dua ratus tahun ke depan, mungkin belum ada momen yang pas seperti kala itu.

Dan seperti ketika ia tengah melakukan aksi infiltrasi udara di masa ini, untuk menyerbu dan merebut Papua Barat untuk bersatu dengannya. Hei, bukankah Papua itu dulu termasuk dalam jajahan si brengsek jabrik juga, kan? Tak ada salahnya kalau ia mengambil balik apa yang dia inginkan. Toh, dengan 12 kapal selam dan hampir seratus armada laut yang sudah bersiaga di dekat Biak, dari kejauhan ia sudah bisa melihat betapa ekspresi ngeri sang _Netherlander_ itu nampak lucu.

Hanya saja, yang membuatnya muak seperti biasa, **_dia_** ada lagi, di samping lelaki itu.

Tentu saja dia, Indië, akan selalu ada. Bukankah itu tugas _yayang_-nya untuk selalu menemani sang _ex-colonialist_ dengan setia? Lagipula Indië memang lahir dari… katakanlah, satu tempat, satu waktu, dan segalanya satu dan sama sepertinya. Maka pertempuran kali ini pun juga tak beda. Indië harus ada, baik apabila si jabrik pedofil itu ada disini atau pun―sebaiknya―tidak.

Sudah berapa kali ia bertempur dengan lelaki itu? Mungkin sekarang sudah tak terhitung. Lelaki itu selalu muncul di saat-saat yang sangat aneh, sangat absurd nan abnormal. Ia melihat, kala itu, Indië tengah melumat ciuman yang dalam dari sang _ex-colonialist_ dalam sebuah pondok terpencil. Mau tak mau ia merasa jijik dan menahan muntahnya. Oh ya, dia tak boleh muntah disini. Masa' ia mau operasi yang sudah disusun oleh Jenderal-nya dengan susah payah, gagal begitu saja? Ia dobrak saja pintu pondok itu. Toh, teman-temannya di luar sana juga sudah mulai menyerang, dan dua orang menjijikkan di dalam ini juga seharusnya tak sempat bermain-main.

"Sudah selesai bermain-main?"

Sinis, pandangan yang dilantunkan Raka mencerminkan segala bencinya kepada mereka. Sementara pandangan itu hanya dijawab dengan sebuah seringai sindiran yang benar-benar tajam dari Indië. "Tak sopan sekali kau, Indonesia. Sudah mengganggu privasi orang, terus tidak memberi salam pula."

Tanpa basa-basi, Raka maju menyerang, mengeluarkan parang-nya, sementara tangan satunya lagi memegang sebuah keris. "Untuk apa aku memberikan salam padamu? Kau tak pantas untuk sepatah kata salamku." Dan dengan mudah, seolah itu bukan apa-apa, ditangkis oleh Indië dengan parang lainnya. "Jangankan salam, hidup pun kau tak pantas, **_pengkhianat_**."

"Oh? Tega sekali kau mengatai diri sendiri sebagai pengkhianat." Ucapnya, "Indonesia, _sayangku_, kita ini sama. Jangan _pernah _menganggap aku dan kau berbeda. Apa yang kau katakan untukku, maka begitu pula berlaku untukku juga."

Tak ada kata-kata lagi yang tertukar, dan kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah dencingan parang sementara sepasang mata hijau dari sang _Netherlander_ menyaksikan dengan santai.

* * *

_Operasi Trikora._

_Satu insiden yang ditakutkan blok barat ketika waktu itu, hingga memaksa mundur pihak Belanda karena takut adanya intervensi dari pihak Uni Soviet. Dengan terpaksa, Belanda pun mundur, dan sepakat, melalui perjanjian yang ada dari _New York Treaty _serta _UNTEA.

_Tetapi perjuangan itu barulah mewarnai awal mula dari segala kekacauan politik di negeri muda itu. Ya, kawan. Perjuangannya masih panjang, dan lelaki itu tak akan pernah berhenti untuk membuatnya jatuh, dan terus memberikan pahit yang berkepanjangan pada negeri yang selalu mengemban visi _Bhinneka Tunggal Ika_ tersebut._

* * *

Sesungguhnya ia sudah terlahir, jauh sebelum kekaisaran Roma berdiri di bumi. Ia sudah lahir, mungkin bersamaan dengan lahirnya―apa yang nantinya akan menjadi―China. Tetapi tak pernah ada yang tahu itu, sebab ia memang sengaja untuk tidak mengisahkan ini pada siapa pun.

Ialah Nusantara, yang dipercaya lahir pada abad ke-4 setelah masehi, yang ditemukan oleh Kutai dan kemudian dirawat oleh Sang Sriwijaya, bersama dengan Majapahit yang Agung. Ialah Nusantara, negeri dengan tubuh yang selalu nampak kanak-kanak, hingga nanti ia kelak dikenal sebagai Republik Indonesia. Pikiran dan pengalamannya melampaui daripada negeri-negeri Eropa sana, dan relasinya selalu luas. Dari India hingga Jepang, mereka telah menjangkau negeri yang sering dikatakan sebagai Paru-Paru Dunia, Surga pada Bumi.

Ya, surga yang kotor, nista dan pendendam, begitu pikirnya sembari membenarkan posisi _eye-patch_ yang sedikit bergeser pada mata kanannya. Bodoh, diperbudak, dan tak pernah mau atau pun mampu maju. Betapa inginnya ia berteriak bahwa bukan itu keinginannya, tetapi apa mau dikata, tak akan ada yang percaya tentang dirinya, kan? Benci, ia benci. Tetapi ia tak bisa marah. Tak bisa. Ini masih tanahnya, tubuhnya. Tak mungkin membenci apa yang telah membentuknya. Memang benar, bahwa sebelumnya kasus korupsi sudah merebak dimana-mana.

Tahun-tahun kungkungan oleh _Netherlander_ itu berakhir sudah. Kini ada dia, Nusantara yang menjadi Republik Indonesia. Republik Indonesia yang dinamai Raka Pratama Mandala, berdiri tegak pada pemakaman jenderal-jenderal yang terbunuh dengan sadis dan tragis. Dijejal pada sumur yang bahkan seharusnya tak layak untuk menampung satu orang saja, namun demikian sadis manusia-manusia itu. Padahal ia kira melalui jenderal-jenderal itu, negerinya dapat terus berkawan dengan Russia lebih dekat. Atau membawanya untuk belajar lebih tekun di bawah China juga tidak begitu buruk.

Dan harapannya pupus sudah.

Sekarang 1 Oktober 1965. Ia ikut mengangkat jasad-jasad yang terkubur pada Lubang Buaya itu. Ia ikut, karena betapa kotor pun mereka, para jenderal ini juga ambil andil dalam kelangsungan hidupnya. Bukan maksud bersikap objektif. Tetapi inilah para tentara yang mati. Ia harus menunjukkan rasa respeknya juga kan? Ia adalah Indonesia, ia harus respek. Harus sopan, harus santun, dan harus hormat...

**_"Bodoh. Mereka hanyalah pion perang. Untuk apa ditangisi?"_**

Lagi.

Dia datang lagi. Mengapa orang itu harus datang lagi, sih? Kalau memang maksudnya hanya ingin hidup saja, seharusnya orang itu tak perlu mengganggunya. Walau demikian segala keluh kesah yang ada, yang dapat ia lakukan kala itu dengan pandangannya yang terbatas―persetan si Malaka dan Irian yang membuatnya kehilangan sebelah matanya **[4]**―hanyalah menatap ke depan, menatap pada prosesi pengangkatan jenazah jenderal yang terakhir dari lubang mimpi neraka itu. Bergantung pada naluri dan indera ke-enam miliknya untuk mengetahui di mana gerangan si bangsat itu.

Tangan kanannya ia sisipkan di dekat gagang pistolnya. Takut, kalau orang itu membunuh sang presiden atau jenderal yang kelak akan menjadi pengganti sang Insinyur, dan kala itu berada di sampingnya. Ia harus berjaga, dan sepatutnya ia harus membunuh eksistensi terkutuk yang seharusnya sudah mati, hilang, binasa bersamaan dengan pulangnya sang penjajah!

Perlahan ia undur diri dari kerumunan yang mulai berjalan pergi karena urusan mereka sudah kelar di lubang terkutuk itu. Ia mencari dan mencari, berharap agar si brengsek itu bisa mati di tangannya. Tetapi apakah mungkin jika sekarang? Ia tak yakin, sepertinya wujud si bedebah itu tak akan mati bahkan jika ia mutilasi tubuh terkutuknya.

**_"Ayo, mau kemana kau?"_**

Ia tak mau kemana-mana, yang ia mau hanyalah menghentikan lelaki itu! Tak peduli bagaimana caranya, setidaknya lelaki itu harus berhenti. Ia tahu si brengsek satu itu sudah bukan lagi nation. Dia bukan apa-apa, tetapi mengapa ia tak bisa mati, bahkan dibunuh? Padahal kalau memang si jahanam itu adalah 'dirinya' yang membelot, mengapa tak dapat ia bunuh? Seharusnya bisa, kan? Raka Pratama Mandala, Republik Indonesia, adalah pribadi yang menang atas nama rakyat dan bangsa Nusantara. Bangsa Indonesia! Bukan bangsa Hindia Belanda, apalagi bangsa Belanda!

"Bisikanmu itu berisik sekali, bodoh! Hei, keluar kau!"

Berteriak, tapi siapa yang akan menjawab? Tak sadar ia berlari hingga sampai ke pinggir kota. Sejauh mata memandang hanya bisa ia lihat rawa dan rawa. Bunyi jengkerik dan belalang berlompatan di rerumputan liar yang hampir dua meter tingginya. Di ufuk barat sana, sebentar lagi matahari menepuk garis horizon. Sudah sore, ya? Betapa ia begitu terbawa bisikan-bisikan sialan itu sampai-sampai ia sudah berada entah dimana. Masih di perbatasan Jakarta, sepertinya.

Dan ketika itulah ia datang. Membekap mulutnya, dan mendorongnya mundur jatuh ke lumpur yang agak tebal. Ia meronta, tapi apa daya sosok terkutuk bernama _Nederlands-Indië_ itu lebih kuat darinya. Pasangan mata cokelat Belgia yang identik itu―andaikan ia tidak memakai _eye-patch_, mungkin kedua pasang mata itu akan saling berperang kontak―menatap tajam padanya. Seringai kejam penuh arti dari Indië dan keris pemberian Majapahit Yang Agung―tunggu, darimana si brengsek itu mendapat pusakanya?

"Wajahmu yang mau memburuku itu begitu lucu. Aku jadi terangsang untuk melukainya." Lagi, ia berkata. "Sama seperti waktu itu, hmm?"

* * *

_Ya, waktu itu._

_1825. ia masih ingat. Era paling berdarah yang pernah dilewati dirinya dan masyarakat-masyarakat Jawa untuk memerangi Belanda yang sudah seenaknya mematok kuburan leluhur rakyatnya untuk rel kereta. Memang mereka pikir, ini tanah mereka? Ya, mereka menduduki tanah ini. Mereka sudah menghujat rakyatnya, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa menghujat leluhur rakyatnya, kawan-kawannya di masa dulu!_

_Tega, tega sekali mereka! Ia bisa mendengar rakyatnya berteriak. Ia bisa mendengar gemerutuk gigi sang Pangeran _**[5] **_yang tengah menancapkan tombak sebagai ganti tiang patok pembangunan itu. Ia bisa merasakan getar amarah dari warganya yang sudah tak tahan lagi... tetapi apakah perang yang akan menjadi paling berdarah dalam sejarah penjajahan mereka ini dapat menyelesaikan sejarahnya?_

_Firasatnya berkata tidak. Sejarah pun berkata tidak._

_Tetapi jika perang itu tak pernah ada, Nusantara tak pernah dipandang. Raka tak pernah dipandang akan kebolehannya dalam berperang. Tak akan ada pandangan untuk berjuang, dan juga... Satu kesempatan, untuk membunuh orang itu, kalau ia bisa._

_Muak ia. Muak melihat muka orang yang sama persis dengannya, yang juga membawa masyarakat pribumi yang berhasil ia goda untuk bergabung dengan pihak si jabrik pedofil itu memerangi dirinya, Pangeran-nya, dan warganya. Ia muak, dan cepat, ia berlari untuk menyerang orang itu. Keris beradu parang, dencingan yang sakit, dan adu tembak antar dua kubu. Dari jauh, Raka melihat betapa banyaknya dari pihaknya tewas, dan betapa membunuh, seringai dari Indië yang benar-benar semakin membuatnya mencungkil saja wajahnya kecil-kecil._

_"Kau kira jika kau dapat mempunyai jumlah seratus ribu dapat menang dengan lima puluh ribu-ku?" Indië mencemooh. Sindiran yang begitu mengena di hati, dan ingin sekali Raka abaikan. "Lihat saja, kau tak akan mampu untuk menundukkan lebih dari _

_Ya, waktu itu._

_Waktu itu, adalah kali pertama ia bertarung muka dengan muka, dengan orang paling memuakkan di hidupnya._

_Hujan pun semakin deras, sementara petir semakin menggelegar. Pertarungan antar dua orang yang bagaikan cerminan satu sama lain itu tak nampak menemui akhirnya. Mereka terus bertarung, berdencing, ke kiri, salto ke atas dan melompat ke arah belakang. _Defense. Attack. _Dan segala hal-hal yang sepatutnya fokus untuk bertarung. Tapi apa daya, satu tusukan di bahunya tak dapat dielakkannya. Sudah berapa kali, ya, ia jatuh di momen yang seharusnya menjadi kesempatan bagusnya? Sedih sekali._

_"Sudah kubilang, kau tak akan bisa menang dariku. Setidaknya sekarang."_

_Kemudian lari, meninggalkan Raka yang masih terduduk di tanah becek dengan darah tetap mengucur. Ah, biarlah. Biar saja orang itu lari, tertawa, diusir oleh hujan yang semakin membuatnya kesulitan dan hampir terkepung jika lelaki yang mengklaim dirinya atas nama Indië itu benar-benar berlanjut menyerangnya._

_"Tuan Raka!"_

_Sesosok wanita yang manis nan cantik datang bersama dengan beberapa pribumi lainnya. Raka hanya mampu mendesah sembari menyapanya dengan hangat. "Ayu..."dan memanggil nama wanita anggun tersebut. _**[6]**

_"Itu tadi siapa, tuanku?"_

_Gelengan, dan kemudian jawaban. "Kau tak perlu tahu."_

.

_"Sadumuk bathuk, sanyari bumi ditohi tekan pati."_

―**_Sejari kepala, sejengkal tanah dibela sampai mati_**―

* * *

Orde baru pun akhirnya menemui kehancurannya.

Di depan matanya kini ia melihat satu era baru. Era reformasi. Era dimana demokrasi akan benar-benar nyata terbukti dan bukan lagi sekadar nama. Sejak awal, ia tak begitu suka dengan cara si Jenderal memerintah. Bukan, bukannya ia berkata bahwa itu jelek, tetapi terkadang melihat beberapa rakyatnya yang haus akan pengetahuan, membuatnya benar-benar mendesah pelan. Ia tak tahu mana yang harus ia lindungi kini, rakyatnya? Pemerintahnya yang mulai jatuh?

Benar, ia sudah melihat satu era baru, tapi kini ia begitu lemah. Ia lemah, sampai-sampai untuk berdiri dan berlari saja rasanya ia sudah mudah lelah. Tubuhnya tengah mengalami gejolak politik terbesar, dan dimana-mana, terjadi kekacauan dalam tubuhnya. Mau bernafas saja sudah sulit, apalagi berpikir? Semoga saja keputusannya untuk berada di pesisir pantai Parangtritis yang terujung adalah menjadi yang terbaik.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kemerdekaan bukan hal yang manis."

Dan baru saja ia berpikir bahwa mengasingkan diri dari kerusuhan di tepi pantai adalah opsi yang bagus, lelaki ini datang. Apa ia harus bersembunyi di puncak Jayawijaya saja sekarang? "Ya, ya. Cela aku saja sekarang. Sekarang aku tak punya apa-apa lagi, kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Itu yang memang harus kulakukan." Kemudian menjambak sang _Indonesian_. "Dan sekarang ini adalah kesempatan emasku. Ada permohonan terakhir?"

Raka pasrah saja. Sebenarnya ia punya satu hal yang membuatnya bingung sejak dulu. "Kenapa kau ada?"

Akan kata-kata itu, lelaki yang begitu identik dengannya sedikit mengendurkan jambakannya, dan kemudian mulai menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin... bisa memberikannya jawaban, melalui raut wajah yang sedih tersebut.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sejak dulu, kita ini sama. Satu-satunya yang membedakan kita adalah...

* * *

_...aku adalah dirimu, yang datang dari masa depan._

_Aku masih ingat waktu itu hujan turun. Turun dengan deras sekali selagi aku berlari-lari dengan pakaian yang sudah tak jelas lagi bentuknya apa. Tapi untuk apa aku peduli? Toh si jabrik itu tengah mengejarku, dan masalah pakaian itu bisa menjadi urusan nanti._

_Kau tak tahu akan bagaimana menyedihkannya Jakarta di kemudian hari. Benar, memang benar kalau nantinya itu akan menjadi satu kota yang megah. Sebuah megapolis idaman banyak orang, surga bagi para _shopaholics_ serta _Central Bussiness District _yang cukup berpengaruh di Asia. Tetapi tentu saja, semegah-megahnya, kota hanyalah benda mati. Toh, jika perang dunia ketiga berkecamuk seperti di era dimana aku hidup, Jakarta akan kembali luluh lantak. Negeri ini akan mati nantinya._

_Ya, mati. Akan kembali bersatu dengan Willem yang kau benci mati-matian itu._

_Seketika itu aku ditangkap, disiksa. Aku dibantai, dipasung, dan segala siksa lainnya. Tentu saja, aku tak punya apa-apa lagi. Aku lari pun, mereka akan menemukanku. Aku mati pun, juga tak bisa. Tubuhku masih ada. Masih berdiri, dan semua pemudaku masih ada. Mereka yang kuharapkan untuk menolongku. Sorot mata pemudaku, itu yang kuharapkan._

_Tapi apa? Merekalah yang mencambukku! Mereka yang menderaku! Mereka yang... mencoba membunuhku._

_Dan kembali kulihat pemuda-pemudaku, yang begitu kubanggakan dulu, meninggalkanku. Mereka tercerai-berai, dan tak merasa ada panggilan untuk kembali bersatu. Padahal mereka anak-anak Indonesia, mereka anak-anak**ku**, yang lahir dari**ku**, dan nantinya harus mati di tempat**ku**._

_Aku tak percaya lagi._

_"Sudah kubilang, kan, mereka juga tak mau kembali bersamamu lagi. Mereka mengkhianatimu. Dan kau, mengertilah, aku disini untuk kembali menemanimu. Kau kesepian kan? Kau ingin ditemani kan? Tentu saja, kau kan hanya seorang negeri yang kesepian dan sok independen." _

_Dan kau tahu apa? Terjajah itu masih terasa lebih enak daripada dikhianati._

* * *

"Oh... aku benar-benar meminta ma―"

"DIAM KAU! KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI PERASAANKU!"

Tetesan air mata itu mengalir, setitik demi dua titik. Entah kenapa, untuk pertama kali―dan hanya kali itu saja―ia merasa simpatis kepada Indië. Sungguhkah bahwa Willem sudah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu kepada anak yang ia klaim sebagai "yang tersayang" miliknya di masa depan? Mengapa ia melakukan hal yang begitu kejam lagi? Bukankah―kalau ceritanya benar―Indië-lah yang telah menghidupi Willem? Bukankah demikian?

Oh, sudahlah. Ia tak mau memikirkannya lagi. Untuk apa ia memikirkannya? Sekarang ia tengah tersenyum bahagia, mendekati sadis, dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik pakaiannya. Ia mengerti sekarang. Ia tahu sekarang apa yang dapat membunuh lelaki jahanam yang sudah membuatnya bergejolak selama hampir lima puluh tiga tahun.

"Maaf, tapi bagaimana pun kisahmu, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup."

Dan tusukan itu melayang, dan kemudian dengan cepat memutilasi badan itu.

* * *

_Salah._

_Bukannya ia tak pernah bisa membunuhnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa._

_Hanya saja selama ini ia tak yakin, apakah ia sungguh mau maju, percaya dan independen?_

* * *

**_16 Agustus 2005 _****[7]**

Sudah enam puluh tahun.

Enam puluh tahun baginya terasa seperti angin lalu saja. Rasanya segala perjuangan, pertempuran, dan segala peluh-keluhnya sudah berlalu seperti itu saja. Ya, ya. Ia tahu nanti akan datang lagi segala hal yang lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Bisa saja gencatan senjata, bisa saja masalah politik. Jelas saja, enam puluh tahun bagi ukuran seorang _nation_ tak bisa dikata tua. Ia masih butuh banyak pengalaman, walau dengan masalah penjajahan selama 350 tahun lebih, itu pun juga masih belum menutup banyak kekurangan pengalamannya. Kau tanya saja kepada Amerika, yang sudah merdeka sejak hampir 236 tahun yang lalu, ditambah dengan beberapa puluh menyentuh ratus tahun ia berada di bawah kolonialisasi England, pasti masih merasa bahwa ia masih kurang pengalaman, apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan Cina, jelas saja...

_Well, _ia siap dengan segala permasalahan diplomatik lainnya. Enam puluh tahun bebas dari si jabrik itu bukan berarti ia bisa meraih pengakuannya dengan mudah. Ia harus menuggu hampir dua generasi untuk membuat seorang personifikasi dari _Koninkrij der Nederlander_ itu datang, kemudian berkata "Selamat Ulang Tahun" kepada dirinya. Berkata demikian pada tanggal 17 Agustus, yang memang sepantasnya hari ulang tahun Raka yang tak pernah diakui oleh si jabrik bernama Willem van Leeuwen di depannya ini.

Raka tak percaya. Ia terlalu tak percaya sampai-sampai yang ia sanggup hanyalah mendesah kecil, dan bertanya kepada sang pemuda Eropa tersebut. "Kau serius?" demikian ia memulai tanyanya. "Selama enam puluh tahun kau bersikeras bahwa aku masih belum lepas darimu, dan sekarang kau datang? Sungguh, kau tak menyesal?"

"Tak masalah kini, aku akan benar-benar mengakui telah melepaskanmu. Kau bebas total dariku kini." Ucapnya, masih sambil menghisap rokoknya tersebut. "Selama kau berhati-hati dan hidup dengan baik, sebelum aku berubah pikiran akan pengakuan yang kuberikan saat ini."

Akan hal itu, ia tersenyum pelan. Sebuah senyuman tulus, yang tergambar dengan begitu manis di wajahnya. Uluran tangan pun diberikan kepada Willem, yang kini menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang entah dari lubuk hati sebelah mana, sudah Raka rindukan. Mungkin itu senyum yang ia lihat ratusan tahun yang lalu, kala lelaki itu masih dapat ia percaya.

Dan mungkin tak ada salahnya, jika ia belajar untuk percaya, sekali lagi saja.

.

_Maka dari itu, hei anak-anak negeriku, kuminta satu hal saja pada kalian._

_._

_"Jangan cerai-beraikan aku."_

.

.

**End**

* * *

**Pudnot**

* * *

**[1]** _Nederlands-Indië_. Atau literernya dalam bahasa Indonesia sebagai Hindia Belanda. Sebutan bagi Indonesia ketika masih berada dalam kolonialisme Belanda. Kenapa saya bikin karakter begini pula? Ini karena saya punya pandangan berdasarkan penelitian sejarah sehubungan dengan analisis korupsi bahwa dulu, ketika masa penjajahan Belanda seperti yang dicatat juga dalam _History of Java_, rakyat Indonesia bisa dikata terbagi menjadi dua kaum. Rakyat biasa yang termasuk buruh dan sebagainya serta bangsawan yang terdiri dari keraton, pegawai negeri, dan para darah biru yang sepantaran.

Kaum bangsawan biasanya mendapat hak khusus dalam berbagai bidang, terutama berkenaan dengan pendidikan, sementara kaum rakyat hanya dijadikan pekerja dengan upah yang sangat tak pantas. Ketakutan akan kemelaratan dari para bangsawan akhirnya memaksa banyak bangsawan 'jilat pantat' pada para kaum Eropa sana, untuk dapat menikmati semua prestise-prestise yang diberikan pihak Belanda.

Saya memakai karakter _Nederlands-Indië_ di cerita ini untuk melambangkan adanya pengaruh dari luar, atau pun pertentangan-pertentangan

**[2] **_Thomas_. Tentu saja dia adalah Thomas Stamford Raffles, sang gubernur Inggris yang bekerja di Hindia-Belanda dari tahun 1811-1816.

**[3]** _Ketakutan bangsa pribumi kepada Belanda_. Menurut _History of Java_, banyak rakyat pribumi tunduk kepada para bangsa Belanda bukan karena faktor hormat, tetapi karena ketakutan mereka terhadap para pihak Belanda yang jika keluar dari rumahnya, akan selalu membawa senjata, entah berupa senapan, pisau, dan sebagainya, yang pada akhirnya membuat rakyat pribumi masa itu ngeri kepada bangsa Belanda yang di satu sisi, tidak percaya terhadap rakyat pribumi sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk selalu membawa senjata. Lain halnya dengan bangsa pendatang dari Inggris waktu itu, yang tidak membawa senjata kemana-mana ketika keluar dari rumah mereka, sehingga pada satu poin, para rakyat pribumi merasa lebih tenang dan hormat secara natural kepada bangsa Inggris.

**[4] **_Konfrontasi Indonesia-Malaysia dan Operasi Trikora serta Operasi Jayawijaya_. Demi dua kejadian yang dimana Malaysia telah mempermalukan nama Ir. Soekarno dan Indonesia, serta kejadian dimana Indonesia merebut kembali Papua Barat dari tangan Belanda. Keputusan akhir dari konfrontasi Indonesia-Malaysia ( atau kalau kata Ir. Soekarno bilang : "Ganyang Malaysia" ) adalah dengan ditandatanganinya perjanjian perdamaian di sementara akhir dari operasi perebutan Papua Barat ini melalui _New York Treaty_ dan UNTEA karena USA memaksa Belanda untuk mundur. Takut apabila pihak komunis ( terutama Uni Soviet ) akan terlibat jika hal ini berlarut-larut, karena di waktu itu, Uni Soviet dan komunitas komunis lainnya juga bisa dikata '_allies_' dari Indonesia waktu itu.

**[5]** _Pangeran Diponegoro_. Pemimpin dari Perang Diponegoro alias Perang Jawa, karena melibatkan seluruh rakyat Jawa. Perang paling berdarah yang pernah ada ketika masa kolonialisasi Belanda di Nusantara, khususnya Jawa, dan perang pertama yang menerapkan taktik perang modern, baik dalam _open warfare_ mau pun _guerilla warfare_. Perangnya sendiri berlangsung selama 5 tahun, dari 1825-1830, dan berakhir dengan pengasingan Pangeran Diponegoro di Magelang.

**[6]** _Raden Ayu Retnaningsih._ Selir dari Pangeran Diponegoro yang paling setia, yang juga ikut memberikan banyak kontribusi dalam koordinasi Perang Jawa.

**[7] **_Pengakuan dari Belanda_. Sebelum 16 Agustus 2005, Belanda mengakui kemerdekaan Indonesia sebagai tanggal 27 Desember 1949, yaitu hari dimana penyerahan kedaulatan ditandatangani di Amsterdam.

* * *

**Plot Summary**

* * *

2321/Fiksional - 17 Agustus 1945/Proklamasi - 1811/Kedatangan Inggris ke Nusantara - 19 Mei 1962/Operasi Trikora : Penerjunan Penerbang Indonesia - 1 Oktober 1965/Insiden G30S - 1825/Perang Diponegoro - 1998/Kerusuhan - 2301/Fiksional - 16 Agustus 2005/Pengakuan Belanda.

Udah, gitu aja. #muntahdarah

* * *

**A/N** : Demi fic gaje ini, saya bolak-balik sejarah G30S sama History of Java ;_; sumpah, foto-foto G30S bikin saya merinding disko, walopun hasil risetnya cukup membuahkan sih =w=a saya demen banget kalo udah ada yang ngulas tentang G30S, walau pengetahuan sejarah saya masih terlalu dibawah minim sih orz.

Dan... yap, seharusnya saya merayakan ultah negeri kita tercinta ini dengan sesuatu yang hepi dan harusnya di-post lebih pagi ehembukannyanistabintiabalbe giniehem tapi yaudahlah. Terlanjur jadi, dan yang pasti DIRGAHAYU REPUBLIK INDONESIA xDb

Jadi bagaimana jika anda-anda sekalian merayakan bersama saya dengan menyumbangkan review disini? ( /Owo)/


End file.
